A Favor or Two
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: After Shego saves her life, Kim is determined to owe her a favor. That favor quickly turns into two favors. ... It's amazing what Shego actually asked Kim to do for her. One-shot, Kigo.


**This idea just popped into my head once I watched this episode. At first I meant for this to be just a short, cute little one-shot… it still is a one-shot, but it's a hell of a lot longer than I intended it to be… oh well, not like I care.**

**Warning****: The first bit of this story contains spoilers for Kim Possible Episode 71: Mad Dogs and Aliens. If you haven't seen that episode yet, I advise you go watch it. If you don't want too… meh, I don't care. Also, if you don't like yuri (girl/girl,) or if it offends you in any way, just click the back button at the top left hand corner of the screen, thank you. (Oh, and there's also references to Kim Possible Episode 17: The Twin Factor, and Kim Possible Episode 77: Stop Team Go later in the story, just so you know.)**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing of Kim Possible (besides a short novel, some cine-mangas, and an old pair of shoes.) If I had created the series, Kim and Ron never would have gotten together, plus I'd put lots and lots of Kigo in it. Hehe… lol**

**Enjoy!**

--

Kim couldn't do anything more than stand there awkwardly, uncomfortably, and dumbfounded as the nine-foot-tall, green-skinned alien-warrior known apparently as Warmonga—she heard Drakken call—stormed out of the destroyed lair with a very pissed look on her expression, her footsteps causing the ground to shake and unsteady rocks to fall from the ceiling. Kim watched dumbfounded as the she-alien walked passed her. _She… just threw Drakken out of the ceiling…._

"Booyah!!" A proud call from her boyfriend Ron Stoppable and her younger brothers—the Tweebs—broke her out of her thoughts. She turned around to see all three of them on the television screen behind her, goofy grins on their faces.

A loud engine was heard, and Kim quickly turned back around to see Warmonga's large alien spaceship floating in the sky with fire shooting out of its rocket engine, and soon the ship was long gone.

"Spankin!" Kim declared as she watched the ship zoom away through the opening in the ceiling—that Warmonga made when she threw Dr. Drakken—before she turned around in a semi-circle so she could see Ron and the Tweebs through the small screen. "But how did you guys know?"

"Lose something?" A mature voice murmured through the air alarming Kim, and her body was suddenly facing forwards again, her eyes wide. Kim's olive green eyes wandered upwards cautiously as she saw something blue in the air coming towards her. Thinking fast, Kim reached her arm up and caught the object tightly in her hand—the Kimmunicator.

And the next thing she knew, Shego appeared from the darkness, now walking towards her, an almost troubled or annoyed look on her face.

"…The Kimmunicator? Shego?" Kim looked at her arch-nemesis's face, searching desperately for the answers to her confused thoughts and questions. "You clued Ron into the puppet plan?" She asked in a disbelieving tone. Shego made no reply to the question, just continued walking, but Kim already knew the answer, and was still taken aback by it. "Nice."

Shego stopped walking once she was right in front of Kim, then placed her hands on her hips, her full attention on Kim. "Don't get too chummy there, Cupcake." Shego's eyes narrowed slightly. "I just wanna get back to the spa." Shego half turned, as if she was about to walk away, but continued to stare at Kim. "Maidus has the, uh, golden touch…" The plasma wielding woman trailed off, saying those words in a husky tone so that Kim would surely get the point to what she was saying.

Shego kept her eyes on Kim as long as she could before she turned around completely and began slowly walking away, her hips swaying seductively, before she turned around again, noticing Kim's eyes were still on her. "But next time…" Shego paused for dramatic effect, her eyes narrowing more as she stared hard at the teen hero, her expression and tone very serious. She made a gesture with her gloved hand and pointed her thumb towards herself. "…you're mine."

With that said and done, Shego swiftly turned around and began to slowly continue walking away.

Kim knew that that was supposed to be threatening to her, but she wasn't the least bit scared; she smiled… as if she was almost _happy_ that Shego said that.

Kim wanted to thank the older woman somehow… but this was Shego we're talking about. When you're around Shego, you have to be cautious and on your toes at all times. You never know when she could send an emerald coloured plasma blast at you—the very thought made Kim look carefully at the woman… and almost sighed out in relief when she noticed nothing different from a few seconds ago.

But still, Kim wanted to thank her, or at least do something for her. Kim didn't want to admit it out loud… but she really did respect the older woman, and truly did care. If something fatal happened to Shego, Kim didn't know what she would do.

Kim quickly turned her head back around to notice that the screen Ron and the Tweebs were maintaining was now blank… meaning it was shut off. _Thank God,_ Kim thought, smiling slightly. She turned her head back around, thankful that she was still able to see the green woman walking away from her.

"… Shego…"

Said woman stopped in her tracks immediately, her eyebrows shifting downwards slightly. "What is it, Kimmie?"

The coldness of that reply made Kim shiver. She opened up her mouth to say something back, but no words came out, and she now noticed that her throat suddenly became very dry. Kim harshly bit down on her lip and clenched her fists tightly, swallowing a thick amount of saliva, trying to gain some courage and boldness.

"Wh-What… What would you say if I let you have me right now?"

Shego's eyes widened, taken aback by the question. She slowly began to turn back around to face the teen hero. "What are you—"

Shego's words were cut off when she suddenly found the younger woman in her arms.

Her jet black eyebrows shot up immediately. "Whoa there Princess; why are you hugging me?" Those words escaped her mouth more bitterly than she would have liked, but she made no effort to take the words back or apologize—as if she ever would.

Kim didn't seem to mind, however; she tightened her grip around Shego's slim waist and buried her face deep into Shego's right shoulder.

The older woman was feeling awkward to say the least; her expression looked uncomfortable plus her body was growing tenser every second. Hugging never really was her thing… plus she wasn't used to sharing close contact with people. It's not that she didn't _dislike_ the action—especially with Kim of all people—she just wasn't used to it, and felt awkward and confused.

Slowly, almost mechanically, Shego's arms awkwardly slid around the red-haired teen's form, one hand resting on her waist while the other rested on the back of her head, gently holding her.

Kim giggled softly, noticing how uncomfortable her arch-nemesis was, but made no move to tease her about it; she only pulled Shego closer, enjoying the contact.

They stood there in each others arms for a number of silent minutes. In that time, Kim's grip had loosened slightly while Shego's got slightly tighter, less uncomfortable than she was before, but she couldn't deny that she still felt awkward.

A few more moments passed by before Shego spoke up, "Uh… Princess? This is—"

"Shego," Kim said her name loudly, but in a very gentle tone, shutting Shego up right away and gaining her full attention. "…You saved me…" Her tone was still gentle, and at the same time very thankful as she cutely rubbed her cheek slowly against Shego's shoulder.

"Doy," Shego replied in an obvious matter, shuddering quietly when she felt Kim nuzzling her shoulder. "I mean, I…" Shego turned her head to look the other way, finding it difficult to speak. "I… couldn't just let you die."

Kim smiled softly at this then pulled her head back, fluttered open her olive eyes, and stared deep into Shego's emerald ones. Kim placed her hands on Shego's shoulders. "Thank you."

A soft grunt escaped Shego's mouth. "Don't start thanking me or anything, Princess. I don't want you to start worrying or getting all mushy on me…"

The next thing Shego knew was that she felt Kim's lips gently press against her pale cheek. Shego shuddered softly as her eyes widened dramatically, her body tensing up from the feeling and the suddenness.

The kiss was over as soon as it began, and Kim slowly pulled away, the warmth still lingering on Shego's cheek. Kim slowly opened her eyes to gaze back into Shego's whose were, surprisingly, still wide. The older woman's hand slowly ascended to her cheek, and she pressed two fingers against the area of pale green skin where her Kimmie had just kissed.

Kim continued to gaze shyly at her, her cheeks colouring in embarrassment, but did not regret what she did. She noticed that Shego's cheeks began to colour slightly too, and she couldn't hold in a giggle fit at the sight.

"What's so damn funny?!" Shego snapped. Kim only laughed harder.

"Wha…? Have you even been listening to me?!" She yelled angrily.

After a few more giggles, Kim took a deep breath to regain her calmness before smiling back at Shego again. "Of course I have," Shego raised an eyebrow. "I've just never seen you blush before."

Shego gritted her teeth, then snapped, "That's only because you went all mushy on me and kissed me!"

Kim's gaze angled towards the lower left while her face began to flush before she shook off the embarrassment and looked back at Shego. "I just thanked you."

"And you kissed me!"

"It was just a way of saying thank you."

Shego clenched her teeth together tightly as she glared harshly at the red-haired teen before she lightly pushed her away, trying to deny the little part of her mind that was telling her how much she missed the warmth of the younger woman.

"Anyway, my point is, thank you for saving me. I always knew that deep down you were a nice person."

Shego felt her fingers twitch. "I don't do nice, Kimmie."

"But you saved me, Shego. Only a nice person would do that."

Frustrated, Shego clenched her hands into fists—her sharp claws almost tearing her gloves and digging into her skin—and walked up to the red-haired teen so it looked like she was towering over her. "Kimmie, for the last time, get it through your head!" Shego snapped, glaring at her. "I. Am. EVIL."

Kim merely blinked at her, twice, awkwardly staring at her. Kim could feel her face flush as she felt the hot, heavy breaths that Shego exhaled. But, just like every other time, Kim broke out a smile. "But I still believe you possess some niceness deep down."

Shego let out a cry of frustration as she forced her eyes closed and began massaging her temples, trying to remain as calm as possible. "You are so frustrating to talk to…" She mumbled out, but Kim didn't fail to hear it.

"So are you," Kim countered, a smirk replacing her warm smile.

Shego slowly opened her eyes and looked at the young Possible, a smirk of her own cracking on her lips. The two rivals stared at each other for a few moments, before Shego turned around and began walking back towards the darkness.

"Wait, Shego! You saved my life; now I owe you," Kim exclaimed.

"Oh please," Shego blurted out as she continued walking, not bothering to look at Kim. "I don't need your pity, nor do I want it. Besides, if you do something for me I'm just gonna have to owe you later anyway."

"Please Shego; this will bug me forever if I don't do something for you! I'll do anything!"

With this, Shego stopped walking. "… Anything?"

"Anything!"

A devious smile appeared on Shego's face as she let out a low chuckle, too low for Kim to hear, before she turned around and walked back towards Kim until she was a few inches away from her. They stared long and hard at each other before Shego repeated, "Anything?"

Kim stared at Shego for a few moments before angling her gaze to the lower left, nervously switching her weight from one leg to the other. "Ok well… maybe not _anything_…" Kim admitted, gaining the courage to look back at the plasma-wielding woman's face. "But mostly anything."

Shego grinned. "Well, if you truly_ insist_ on doing something for me…" Shego's grin widened. "… then okay, I have something in mind."

Shego swore she saw Kim's face beam with relief and… happiness, maybe? "Ok, so what _do_ you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll find out once we get to your house."

"Wait, we need to go to my house for me to do this for you?"

"No, but I'd rather you do it at your house." _Especially since now I'm gonna have to miss my spa treatment…_

Kim sighed. "Fine, fair enough. Let's just hurry up and go then," The red-haired teen began walking towards the opening of the cave—or destroyed lair, depending on how you look at it—before she let out a soft "Oh!" and then turned around and quickly rushed back to Shego, seeing as she hadn't moved from her spot. "Can we make a little detour first?"

"…Why?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause I want to go thank Ron."

Shego frowned and crossed her arms. "Going to see your _boyfriend_ isn't really something that I wanted to do."

"Please Shego?"

Shego just glared at the younger woman, a flat "No." escaping her mouth.

Kim took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to have to resort to this, but against Shego… I guess she would have to use _that_ technique.

She exhaled deeply out of her mouth before re-opening her eyes and stared determinedly at Shego.

The look caught Shego off guard… kinda confused her, too. "Uh… Kimmie?"

The fierce and determined look in her arch-enemy's eyes made Shego cautious, especially when Kim slowly moved towards her until it was impossible to move any closer. _But then again, Cupcake's a Possible, so technically, nothing's impossible for her,_ Shego thought as she inwardly chuckled, trying to keep a straight face.

Kim noticed that the slightest amount of steam was rising from Shego's hands, proving that she was ready to throw a plasma blast at any time. _Wow, she's thinks I'm going to attack her? So not the drama,_ Kim thought. She continued to stare at the cautious Shego for a few more moments, before she decided to put her plan into action. She very slowly curled out her bottom lip while she lowered her eyebrows very close to her eyes, making a very cute, pouty face as she tightly clasped her hands together in front of her.

Kim Possible's secret technique—the puppy-dog pout.

The steam rising from Shego's hands died out immediately as her eyebrows shot upwards, her deep, emerald eyes widening slightly. _What the…?_

Kim pushed her lower lip out a little bit more, widening her eyes to show off their cute shine. "Pretty please, Shego?" Kim begged cutely, inching her pouty face closer to Shego's.

Shego's lips parted slightly as she used all her effort not to bolt from where she was standing. She wasn't sure whether to find the pout cute or scary. _Actually, she is pretty cute… no! What am I thinking? I…_

Shego stared at her for a few more moments, clenching her teeth together before she couldn't hold in a cry of annoyance as she covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God, FINE! We can go see your stupid boyfriend! Just stop doing that pout!"

Kim stopped doing her puppy-dog pout immediately as Shego requested and replaced it with a large open mouthed smile. "Yay! Thanks Shego!" Kim thanked cheerfully.

"Tsk." Shego began to massage her temples again, not regaining her calm exterior this time. "But now you owe me two things!" Shego demanded.

"Okay!" Kim replied without skipping a beat, too cheerful to even look like she cared. Shego sighed. "Do you have something in mind?" Kim added.

"No."

Kim stared at her blankly.

"… I'll think of something once we get to your house, okay?!" Shego groaned out in frustration and started walking towards the darkness again that led into the destroyed lair.

"Wait, Shego!" Kim quickly followed her best rival, having to walk a fast paste to keep up with her. "Why are we walking this way? The exit's that way…" Kim stated, pointing behind her with her thumb to prove her point.

"True, but my jet is this way," Shego used her finger to point forwards. "As long as you don't mind being a little uncomfortable during the ride, I'll get us back to Middleton faster than any of that Nerdlinger's arranged vehicles ever could. I AM a hell of a good pilot." Shego explained, her ego boosting greatly as she led Kim to where her small, dark green jet was. The jet was only meant to fit one person, but if Shego sat in front of Kim—in between her legs—they'd be able to fit, uncomfortably though. But Shego was a very experienced pilot, so she could fly them back to Kim's home town in no time.

Kim merely smiled slightly as she followed closely behind Shego, taking a good look at the destruction around her… that seemed to happen to all of Drakken's lairs.

A few short moments later, the two beautiful women stood in front of Shego's jet.

_How are we both gonna fit in that thing?_ Kim wondered, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Shego quickly lifted up the sturdy glass at the front of her jet to create an opening, then looked over to Kim, who was just staring blankly back. "Get in," Shego ordered.

Kim blinked but did as she was told, and carefully got in the small jet, sitting carefully on the only seat. Kim sat there silently, shifting uncomfortably when she noticed Shego staring at her, and after awhile she heard a low sigh escape from the older woman's mouth. "What?" Kim asked.

"Spread your legs," Shego replied without skipping a beat.

"… Excuse me?"

"Spread. Your. Legs."

Kim stared up at her, dumbfounded, hesitantly doing what she was told. Once she did, Shego did a graceful jump in the air, landing carefully between Kim's legs. Kim couldn't help but flush at the sudden closeness, plus she scooted backwards as far as she could to give Shego as much room as possible.

Shego smirked, easily noticing how uncomfortable her nemesis was. "Aw, what's the matter, Cupcake?" Shego teased huskily, purposely leaning back and resting her head on Kim's left shoulder, smirking when she felt Kim's body tense underneath her. She slowly tilted her head in a Northwest angle, and stared deep into Kim's eyes, their lips mere inches apart. "… Uncomfortable?" Shego breathed hotly on Kim's lips, causing Kim to turn scarlet and turn her head to look the other way, highly embarrassed.

Shego let out a chuckle to conclude her fun, before she reached an arm down below the seat and grabbed her helmet plus a spare. In a flash she already had her helmet on, and she quickly turned around and took the honor of equipping her Kimmie with the spare helmet.

Suddenly, Kim's head jerked upwards, a thoughtful expression on her face. Shego sensed Kim's sudden movement, and quickly turned her head around to look at her. "Something wrong, Kimmie?"

"Drakken…" Her voice trailed off as her eyebrows shifted downwards.

"Yeah… what about him?"

"Well, do you think he's all right?" Shego continued to stare at her, her expression never changing. "I mean… Warmonga threw him out of the ceiling…."

"Oh puh-lease," Shego snorted. "Do you think he died or something?"

Hesitantly, Kim nodded.

Shego snorted again, turning her head back around and igniting the engines of her jet, preparing for take off. "Trust me Kimmie, Dr. D CAN'T die—he's like a cockroach."

OoO

"That alien must have been pretty stupid to fall for our little trick!" Ronald stated, running his hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Hey!" Kim's two younger twin brothers Jim and Tim—the Tweebs—shouted in unison.

"I thought we did-" Jim started.

"-a pretty good job!" Tim finished. They both crossed their arms, glaring at Ron.

"Oh my God would you guys please stop with the finishing each other's sentence thing?! It's freaking me out!!" Ron yelled at them, a hysterical ring in his tone.

"Ron!"

Ron's face beamed as he heard the sound of his girlfriend's voice. "KP!" He said happily, quickly turning around and running towards her… just to stop right in his tracks at the sight before him.

There stood Kim Possible, his girlfriend plus long time best friend… but she wasn't alone. Beside her stood her arch-rival, Shego, a slight frown on her face. The cherry on top: they were holding hands.

Ron could do nothing but stand there gaping. Rufus had his head poking out of the blonde boy's pocket, his expression mimicking Ron's. "K…P…?"

Kim exhaled sharply; she knew where this was going. 3… 2… 1…

"KP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT'S SHEGO!"

"Doy," Shego replied with a smirk.

"WHY ARE YOU WITH SHEGO?!" Ron continued his rant, ignoring the sarcastic remark from Shego.

Kim shifted uncomfortably, tightening her grip on Shego's hand. "That's…" She started, losing her words before she met Ron's gaze. "Long story short; I owe her a favor." Shego turned her head and glared at her. Kim shyly gazed up at her before sighing. "Two favors."

Ron blinked. "So, what, one of her favors was to hold your hand?"

"The hell it was!!" Shego yelled at him, steam rising from her hands again. She noticed Kim wince and let out a groan of pain from the sudden intense heat, so she immediately let her hands cool off.

Kim's cheeks coloured from Ron's statement. "Of course not Ron! She's… just supporting me."

Ron blinked.

"I feel really dizzy."

He blinked again. "… Why?"

"'Why?'" Kim repeated, turning her head to glare at the older woman. "Because she flies like a maniac! That's why!"

Shego snickered. "Hey, I got us here fast, didn't I?" Kim couldn't argue with that statement, causing Shego to smirk widely.

Kim groaned out in annoyance. "Anyways Ron," Kim started, a small smile on her face, earning his full attention. "I just came here to say thank you, for the whole 'Great Blue' puppet thing." She hesitantly let go of Shego's hand and walked up to him, giving him a grateful hug.

"No problem KP, I'm just glad you're alright," He replied sweetly, returning her hug.

Shego turned away, not enjoying the whole happy, mushy scene. She felt hot steam pour out of her hands again when she heard Kim kiss Ron on the lips, clenching her hands tightly together as she felt her insides ache, and an emotion flooded over her body… jealousy? _No… no way…._

Kim released her grip around Ron—him doing the same—before she gave him a soft smile. "Hey Tweebs!" The red-haired teen called out, earning her little brothers' attention from a slight distance. She gave them a smile. "Thanks as well."

"Hoosha!" They said in unison, giving each other a high-five.

"C'mon Pumpkin!" Shego called out as she began walking away. "I want my favors done _before_ the sun goes down!"

Kim chuckled lightly. "I'll catch up with you later," Kim told Ron before she turned around and hurried after Shego, now walking beside her.

"Wait KP!" Kim continued walking alongside her nemesis. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She replied simply.

"With _Shego_?!" He asked disbelieving, almost in horror. "WHAT, IS SHE LIVING WITH YOU NOW TOO?!"

Kim broke out into her second giggle fit of the day. "Now you're just paranoid, Ron," She replied softly within giggles, but loud enough for him to hear.

The blonde-haired boy stood there staring at them, mouth agape, refusing to believe what just happened. As if on queue, Shego turned her head around while she was still walking and glared and him, then stuck out her tongue at him before turning her head back around, which caused his jaw to drop farther.

While the two women walked back to the Possibles' house, Shego's hand unconsciously slid back into Kim's.

OoO

"Okay Pumpkin, let's see what kinda food you got in this jail cell!" Shego declared as she opened the fridge door with more force than necessary as her eyes began to dart around the fridge, looking for something at least mildly appetizing.

Kimberly Ann sighed. "Shego, please don't tell me you're going to use up one of my favors I let you have JUST to eat food from my kitchen?"

"Doy, of course not," Shego replied in a know-it-all tone, finally settling upon a green apple she had somehow found and took a large bite of it. She closed the fridge door and swallowed the food in her mouth before she turned around and faced Kim. "There's no way I'd waste either of your favors; I'm gonna use them to the fullest."

That statement caused Kim to shiver, afraid of what Shego might make her do.

The shiver didn't bypass the emerald eyes of Shego, and she took another large bite of her apple before she said, "Of course, I wouldn't use these favors to take advantage of you or anything…" Shego trailed off noticing Kim's body tense up. "Unless, of course, you want me too." A playful smirk danced across Shego's lips as she winked at the younger woman.

Kim's jaw dropped at this. "Eww Shego! Of course not!" The red-head practically shrieked at her, her face flushing darkly.

Shego blinked innocently at her. "… 'Eww?' What's the 'eww' for? When I said take advantage of you I meant forcing you to do work for me," Shego noticed that Kim froze, taking in what she said. She tried to make her voice sound as innocent as possible: "What did you think I meant?"

All Shego got in response was Kim folding her arms and looking away with a scarlet face, mumbling and stuttering things she probably didn't even want to understand.

A comfortable yet uncomfortable silence followed, the only sounds coming from Shego as she took large bites of her apple, obviously very hungry. When she was finished, she burned the apple core into nothingness with her plasma instead of wasting the time looking for a trash can.

Her actions earned her a strange look from her red-haired rival before the teen's eyes widened slightly. "Hey… wait a minute. My house isn't a jail cell!"

"Seems like one." Shego replied with a smirk.

"No it doesn't! My house is very clean!" _Mostly…_

"I meant its size is like that of a jail cell."

"What?! My house isn't that small!"

"To me it is."

"That's because you live in Drakken's lairs; they're always huge!"

"Kimmie, my _room_ is practically bigger than this house is."

Kim groaned under her breath in frustration. Shego smirked, knowing that she had easily won that argument. While Kim had her eyes closed—trying to remain calm—Shego quickly tip-toed past her and snuck up the stairs, taking a good look around Kim's room.

Kim, too caught up in trying to regain her composure, didn't notice that Shego had left. When she re-opened her eyes she frowned immediately and her eyes began to wander around the kitchen. "Shego?" She asked quietly, trying to find her.

"Oh my God you _actually_ kept this?"

Kim heard Shego's question coming from upstairs. She quickly darted upstairs just to find Shego in her room, holding up a copy of her black and green cat suit. Kim immediately flushed. "Well… I, uh…"

"I thought for sure you would've gotten rid of this after you got that mind control ship destroyed by those brats. But you actually kept it?!" Shego started laughing lightly as Kim's blush reddened. "Do you even wear this?" _If not I'll steal it, cause I'm running low on copies…_

"Uh… not often. But I sometimes wear it when I go to bed." Kim admitted, turning scarlet when Shego blinked at her and started staring at her like she had just grown a second head. "What?! It's comfortable…"

"It is," Shego agreed with a smirk. Suddenly, the smirk was wiped off her face as a light bulb lit up in her head. She grinned slightly, knowing exactly how she wanted her first favor to go down. "You got any bathing suits around here?"

Kim blinked. "Uh… yeah…" Kim slowly walked over to her closet and slid open the door, revealing four bathing suits to Shego, two of them one-pieces and the other two two-pieces.

Shego looked at each of them carefully before taking out one of the two one-pieces and held it out in front of her. A large grin crossed her features as she looked at Kim. "Is this swimsuit black and green for a reason or is it just a coincidence?"

Kim could only blush.

"Heh," Shego chuckled slightly. It was just too easy to make her Kimmie blush. "You guys own a recliner in this jail cell?"

Kim gritted her teeth but answered as calmly as she could, "Yes, we do."

"Good," Shego said simply, tossing the copy of her cat suit to Kim. "Change into this and set up that recliner flatly outside. I'll be out shortly." Shego then walked into Kim's personal bathroom to change into the black and green bathing suit, closing the door, again, with more force than necessary.

Kim stood there dumbstruck for a moment before she shrugged and exited her room and headed towards the upstairs bathroom to change.

OoO

Kim quickly finished setting up the recliner flatly outside in her backyard before fanning herself with her hand. The sun's heat was beating down on her and wearing Shego's cat suit really didn't help; it made it worse. Kim blushed slightly at the thought that Shego had _worn_ this cat suit before—and she quickly noted that blushing just made her hotter, so she quickly shook it off…

… Just to have the blush return tenfold at the sight before her.

There stood Shego clad in the red-haired hero's one-piece black and green swimsuit. The suit was a little bit tight on her, but that just showed off her smooth curves and large, full breasts even more. Her long, strong and pale legs were even longer with nothing to cover them.

Kim couldn't stop herself from staring, especially when Shego started walking towards her, her hips swaying seductively—whether it was purposeful or not didn't matter. When Shego finally stopped in front of her, Kim had to use all the effort she possessed not to have a nose bleed.

A wide grin spread across Shego's face. "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" She taunted.

Kim's mouth opened but her throat was very dry and her tongue appeared to be tied in a knot; she was unable to say anything.

Shego chuckled. "You should wear that outfit on some of your missions, Pumpkin; it looks good on you."

Kim blinked, biting down on the inside of her cheek to try to remain calm and forced words to come out of her mouth. "Did you just… compliment me?"

It was Shego's turn to blink. "… Oh yeah, I guess I did." She admitted before her gaze turned dark. "Don't get used to it." She then lied down on her stomach on the flat recliner, shifting around until she was comfy.

"Okay, so…" Kim started awkwardly, biting down on her lip, hard. "What _exactly _is the favor you wanted me to do? Cause I have a feeling that forcing me to set up that recliner and wearing this outfit is just a part of it."

"Doy, Queen of the obvious," Shego replied smugly, earning a glare from Kim. "Since you were so _persistent_ in doing these favors for me and doing them as soon as possible… I had to miss my spa treatment that I was supposed to be at right now. So, my first favor is for you to massage me."

Kim blankly stared at the back of Shego's head, seeing as she wasn't looking at her when she spoke. "… Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, Pumpkin. Now c'mon, my shoulders are sore and tense from the last fight and I want them to be the opposite of that! So hurry up and start massaging me!" Shego ordered.

Kim frowned. "You don't sound dead serious…" She muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe that _this_ is what Shego wanted her to do as one of her favors, but seeing as it truly was what Shego requested, she decided to do it like she had ordered. Besides, Shego could've chosen something much worse, like physical labour or making her suffer or something. This at least won't be too difficult, just a little bit awkward.

On the bright side, Kim got to see Shego in a tight bathing suit, an image that she would never forget.

Kim hesitantly climbed on top of the recliner, careful to put all her weight into her knees that she placed beside Shego's waist so that she wouldn't end up collapsing on top of the older woman. My, how that would've been interesting. Kim swallowed nervously before slowly reaching forward and brushing Shego's long, raven hair away and gently kneading her pale neck with her thumb.

When she felt Shego's body tense up underneath her Kim froze, terrified that she did something wrong. But soon after the green woman's body relaxed again and Kim released a silent sigh, and continued her massage on Shego's neck.

Most of the massage was surprisingly—or unsurprisingly, depending on how you thought about it—done in almost complete silence. The only sound came in the forms of quiet moans or sighs that escaped Shego's mouth, telling Kim without words that she was doing a good job.

Kim was now working on Shego's upper back and shoulders—and she soon found a very tense area of muscle that she began focusing on, soothing it softly, causing another small moan to escape Shego's mouth. Kim couldn't stop a small smile from crossing her features.

"Shego…"

"Yeah, Pumpkin?"

Kim bit down on her lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

An annoyed grunt sound escaped Kim's lips, causing Shego to chuckle.

"Fine, Kimmie, but then you'll owe me another favor."

"What?!" Kim nearly yelled, causing Shego to flinch. "Oh, c'mon Shego, that's not fair!"

"I don't play fair, Kimmie." Shego replied bitterly with a hint of sarcasm. Nothing more was said after that for a few moments, and during that time, Shego noticed that Kim's fingers stop massaging her too. Frowning, Shego turned her head around… just to come face-to-face with Kim's puppy-dog pout once again.

Shego's eyes widened as she stared for a few seconds before she turned her head away, yelling out in pure annoyance. "FINE! Ask me whatever you goddamn want! Just STOP doing that freakin pout!"

Kim smiled in victory, but didn't hesitate in asking her question… well, her first question, anyway: "Shego… do you remember the time… when you were… good? When you were Miss Go?"

Shego stiffened—not from the memory, but from the tone Kim asked her question in. It sounded serious… almost desperate.

Shego sighed lightly before she answered. "As much as I wish I didn't, Kimmie, I do remember that time."

At that answer, Kim let her fingers resume in working their gentle magic on Shego's tense shoulders. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"It's part of what I wanted to ask you." Shego remained silent until the red-haired teen hero continued. "Do you remember the part right after we sent that electricity villain—sorry, I forgot her name—to jail, right before Ron accidently dropped the Attitudinator helmet and turned you evil again?"

Shego's body stiffened more. Kim's fingers rubbed a little more firmly, trying to calm her.

Finally, Kim asked her true question: "What was it you were going to say then?"

At this, Shego's body froze up completely, her breath getting caught in her throat. Yes, she remembered that. Yes, she remembered what she was going to say next. The scary part: she actually_ meant_ what she was going to say then; she was just unable to say it.

The truly scary part: she still meant it.

"Shego?" Kim questioned lightly, worry choked in her voice. "… Please tell me." She pleaded. She was desperate for in answer. She really, really, _really_ wanted to know what Shego was going to say then.

But after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Kim knew she wasn't going to get an answer. She sighed lightly. "… I'm sorry," She apologized truthfully, a small, saddened smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I guess that was kinda rude of me to ask something like that. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Tsk." Shego felt highly uncomfortable with the question, but right now the uncomfortable feeling in the air was disturbing her more, and she wanted to destroy it and make sure it didn't come back. She smiled slyly, turned her head around to look at Kim deeply in the eyes. "So not the drama." She said slowly.

Kim's lips parted slightly as a sudden harsh frown crossed her features. "Hey! Don't use my lines!"

"Hey Kimmie-cub! How'd the mission go?"

"Kimmie-cub?!" Shego snorted and burst out in laughter.

Kim slapped her forehead and turned her head to look at her father who had just come in the backyard to check on her. He blinked, multiple times.

"Kimmie-cub… why is your nemesis in our backyard?" The use of that nickname again almost caused Shego to almost fall off the recliner in laughter.

After Kim regained her balance, she showed off an awkward, toothy smile to her father. "Uh… long story short, I owe her a favor—two favors, I mean."

"Did she turn good and needs a place to stay again?"

"The hell I do!" Shego snapped, shattering her continuous laughter in an instant. James Possible took a step backwards in sudden fear, but soon calmed himself down.

"Right, well…" He tried to shake off his confusion at why his daughter was sitting on top of her enemy. And at why Kim was wearing her enemy's outfit. … And at why her enemy was wearing one of her bathing suits. " … As long as she doesn't burn the house down—or destroy it in any other way—then it's fine. Continue as you were," He finished awkwardly, walking back inside his house to read the local newspaper.

Shego continued to glare at the door he walked into before she blinked, reanalyzing that whole conversation. "What the fu—" Before she could finish, Kim's hand slapped down over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Shego!" The teen hissed lightly.

Annoyed, Shego slapped the younger woman's hand away before questioning, "What?"

Kim waved her finger from side-to-side. "No harsh language like that in this household!"

"Technically, we're not _in_ your house, Pumpkin." Shego countered.

"W-Well, I…" Kim stuttered, before sighing in defeat. "Shut up."

That caused Shego to chuckle, before she made her body relax again, and Kim resumed her massage, now focusing more on her back.

A few minutes later, Shego bit down on her lip before saying, "Hey Princess…"

"Yeah?"

"Do… you want an answer to your earlier question?"

Kim blinked. "… Say again?"

"Again."

"… No… what you said before."

Shego chuckled. She had to add sarcastic humor into everything, no matter the situation. "Do you want an answer to your earlier question?" She repeated.

Kim stayed silent for awhile. "I…"

"Don't bother denying it, cause I know you do."

"Then what was the point in asking me?

"Just to make sure."

Shego turned her head around and made a gesture to move with her eyes. Kim got the point and quickly got off of the recliner, allowing Shego to sit up and fix her hair. Kim, unsure of what to do, just continued standing there, looking in another direction.

"You scared of me, Princess?" Shego asked. "Don't worry; I won't bite."

"But you might punch me or kick me or send plasma down my throat." Kim retorted with a scowl.

"True, but I wouldn't get paid for it, so what's the point?"

Kim said nothing as she sat down next to Shego, still as cautious as ever. Just because she respected the older woman didn't mean that she trusted her.

"Okay Kimmie," Shego started. The seriousness in her voice startled Kim, and she turned her head to look at Shego's expression carefully, noting that it was serious. "I'll say this once, and only once, so listen, alright?" Kim nodded.

Shego exhaled deeply out of her nose, staring at Kim deeply, seriousness and… _honesty_ flashing in her eyes. "I'll admit, I do remember when I became good for a time. Thankfully it was short…" She mumbled that last part so Kim couldn't hear it. "I remember everything that happened, especially… _Stevie_…" Shego shuddered at the memory, causing Kim to giggle. A smirk broke out on Shego's face. "Did I ever tell you what I did to him after I turned evil again?" Kim shook her head.

As Shego briefly explained what happened, Kim burst out in laughter. "That explains a lot," She said between giggles.

"Why?"

"He didn't show up at school until a week after that."

Shego's smirk grew. "Anyway, sorry, getting off topic." Her voice and expression became serious again. Once Kim's giggles had faded over she looked back at Shego with equal seriousness. "Okay, so what I was going to say then was…" Kim leaned in closer. "Was…" Kim leaned in even closer. "… Was that I care…" She muttered at nearly impossible audible volume.

Kim blinked. "Hm?" Shego said it a little louder. "Sorry, still couldn't hear you."

"IT WAS THAT I CARE!!" Shego yelled in her face, causing Kim to yelp and fall backwards off the recliner in surprise.

Grunting softly and rubbing the back of her head which was now sore, Kim re-angled her gaze to look back into Shego's emerald depths. Kim's breath got caught in her throat as she took in what Shego just said, her eyes widening.

"D-… Did I just hear you right?" Kim stuttered as she slowly stood up while brushing away some dirt that had gotten onto her borrowed cat suit when she fell.

"… I won't repeat myself, Kimmie." There was hesitance in Shego's voice. Voicing out her thoughts and feelings was never something she had to do, and the thought of doing so wasn't very appealing to her at all.

"D-… Did you…?" Kim closed her eyes for a moment before she took a deep breath, calming herself and reanalyzing what she just heard. In a slow movement, Kim was now sitting beside Shego on the recliner again. "… Did you just say you care about me?" The redhead voiced softly.

Teeth were clenched silently behind closed, black lips as Shego tore her gaze away from the redhead, now looking anywhere but at her. _You are making this __**much **__more difficult for me, Princess…_ Shego thought as she clenched her hands together tightly.

"… Did you?" Kim repeated moving her face half an inch closer to Shego's. She hated being a persistent annoyance, but this issue was SO the drama, and she really wanted truthful answers.

Hesitantly, Shego met Kim's curious yet soft gaze, and answered her with a silent nod.

Shego could've sworn she saw Kim's lips curving upwards into a smile, but the young teen hero was using all her effort to hold it back.

"Well… I, uh… that-that's great!" Kim said with a smile, cursing herself for her stammering. "I mean… thank you. I-I'm glad that you care. Cause I mean, uh… I really care about you too, ya know? If something ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do…" Kim froze when she realized what she just said, and Shego's eyebrow's skyrocketed upwards from the meaning of her rambling words.

"So um," Kim started again, trying to regain her composure. "So… if I care about you and you care about me…" Shego continued to stare at her as the redhead's hands began fidgeting. "Does… Does that mean we can be…" Shego gave Kim her full attention, giving her the urge to finish. "…… friends?"

Shego sat silently. She wasn't exactly sure what to reply to that.

But when Kim gently placed her hand atop the green woman's shoulder, a spark of powerful electricity surged through Shego, and she was sure it surged through Kim as well.

"C-…Can we?" Kim gave Shego's shoulder a light squeeze, an invisible blush forming on her cheeks. "I-I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to…" But Shego knew she would be sad.

As Kim made a movement to pull her hand away, Shego lifted up her own arm and placed her warm hand on top of Kim's, wanting it to stay there, to feel it's warmth.

Kim took a sharp intake of breath as she felt the warmth of Shego's bare hand on top of her gloved one, a familiar pang of electricity shooting through her.

They stayed in that position for awhile. The warmth of Kim's hand was surprisingly comforting to Shego, and she wanted to enjoy the feeling. She removed Kim's gloved hand from her shoulder and cupped it around her pale cheek, soon fluttering her eyes closed and leaning into the touch.

"… Shego?" The plasma wielding woman made no reply as her name was called, but she felt the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach as Kim began stroking her thumb across her cheek. "Are we… friends?"

Suddenly, Shego's eyes opened in a flash, surprising Kim, a strange and unusual gleam in them. "Oh, we're more than just friends, Kimmie." Shego then leaned forward quickly, capturing Kim's soft lips in a kiss.

Saying that Kim was shocked would be the understatement of the year. 1: Shego was kissing her. 2: Shego was her enemy. 3: Shego was a girl. 4: _Shego_ was _kissing_ her!

What was even more shocking to Kim, however, was at _how_ Shego was kissing her. It wasn't rough and forceful like she thought it would've been… it was so soft and gentle… and caring, barely even a kiss. It was like a soft, feather-like touch of lips, and its gentleness brought back the feeling of those butterflies that Kim was beginning to love.

Kim knew something was wrong about this, but at the moment, her mind was completely blank. It didn't allow her to focus on anything other than the kiss… but at that moment, she honestly didn't care.

Kim felt Shego cup her warm cheeks in her pale hands, pressing their lips together more, deepening the kiss, but only slightly. The redhead's hand unconsciously began slowly stroking Shego's shoulder.

The teen hero finally let her eyes flutter all the way close and relax completely into the kiss. At the moment, nothing else mattered besides her and Shego. The brush of the thief's black lips against hers… the feeling was so amazing, so magical… it felt way better than any of Ron's kisses…

Kim's mind suddenly allowed one thought to enter it. _Oh God… what about Ron?!_ A slight frown appeared on Kim's face. _He's my boyfriend! I love him! What am I doing kissing Shego?!_ Kim's thoughts were racing, and she finally realized that what she was doing was wrong. The thought of kissing a girl didn't really bother Kim that much; she didn't have anything against gay or bisexual people. She never thought she'd ever turn into one (or kiss a girl for that matter,) but it didn't bug her that much. She even let the fact that she was kissing _Shego_—her enemy—slide. That wasn't the huge issue here. The huge issue was that she was kissing someone—and enjoying it—when she already had a lover.

A wave of guilt washed over Kim as she came to the conclusion that she was cheating on Ron.

Kim loved Ron; she truly did care deeply about him. This wasn't right. She couldn't do this. She knew she had to pull away, pull away from the magical, tingling sensation of Shego's soft lips, and seriously tell her that she could never kiss her again, to reject her. But when Kim tried to pull away… she found that she couldn't. She was stuck there. Shego wasn't holding her; she could easily just move her head backwards and break the kiss… but the very thought of doing so almost brought Kim to tears.

Shego was being so gentle with her. She wasn't forcing her into anything. She was simply kissing her, allowing her to kiss back—or break the kiss—if she wanted to. Kim could feel tears welling up behind her closed eyelids. _Why does this have to be wrong?_ Kim thought. The kiss felt so good, so amazing… so _right._ … _Why does this have to be wrong…?_

Finally, after all that time, Kim realized that she was out of oxygen. Her lungs were throbbing madly, begging her for air. She was about to break the kiss to pull back for air, but Shego beat her to it.

Shego let out a soft pant, regaining some desperate oxygen herself. She slowly slid her hands off Kim's red cheeks and placed them back in her own lap, gaining the courage to look Kim in the eyes. Olive depths bore into emerald, and Shego couldn't stop an unconscious shiver from crawling its way up her spine. Kim's eyes looked as if they could see through Shego's very own seemingly dark soul, a mixture of confusion and desperation deep within her eyes. Just by looking into them, a simple thought entered Shego's head: _Shit, what the hell did I just do?!_

Kim used her own eyes carefully and read Shego's, whose had a look of regret in them. Kim, herself, was feeling completely confused, and she had so many questions that she wanted answers to: Why did Shego suddenly kiss her? Why did she enjoy the kiss? Why did she kiss back even when she had Ron? Why did she enjoy Shego's kiss more than any of Ron's? Why did it feel so gentle and amazing? _… Why am I so desperate to feel her kiss again?_

Shego's black lips parted slightly as she stared intensely at the redhead. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!!_ That curse was running around wildly through her mind. She couldn't believe it. She actually regretted this. She loved the feeling of Kim's lips against hers… so soft, smooth and innocent… but now, she was regretting it, regretting kissing her. Kim had Ron; she already had a lover, Shego knew that, and there she goes and kisses her, just like that! That does sound pretty Shego-ish… but the pale-skinned woman was scared that Kim would hate her now. Sure, Kim was Shego's enemy, and she enjoyed fighting her, but she didn't want her to _hate _her!

But now, Kim would hate her, because she gave in to her jealous desires and kissed her.

Shego opened her lips to speak, but found that no words came out, actually feeling scared as she felt her heart throb. She clenched her fists in her lap so tightly that her knuckles almost turned white, before she bit down on her tongue and forced words to come out. "Princess… I'm so sorry, I just—mmph!!" Shego's words got cut off as Kim quickly leaned forward and gently crushed their lips together in a second mind-soaring kiss. The impact of the kiss caused Shego to fall back in the recliner in surprise, taking Kim with her, their lips never disconnecting.

Shego's eyes widened as she let the feeling of Kim's soft lips pressed against hers sink in. This time, it was Kim on top—literally—she was in control of the kiss, making Shego feel helpless… but in a good way. She felt her own cheeks heat up slightly as she felt Kim gently dancing her lips across hers, a magical feeling washing over the villainess.

Shego's eyes widened even more as Kim cupped her cheek with one hand and buried her other hand deep within her full, luxurious midnight hair, a realization hitting her. It was _Kim _kissing her this time. Kim _wanted_ to kiss her, to feel the taste of her own lips against hers again. This made Shego smile within the kiss, her own hands getting lost in a mane of bright red hair, bringing her Kimmie closer.

Kim pulled away for a split second to catch her breath, and right after pressed her lips against Shego's again, her cheeks heating up as they both pressed into the heated kiss they shared. Shego was soon taking control again, and Kim found that her mind was unable to think again, a wave of loving pleasure washing over her, and she couldn't deny that she melted into the kiss.

Why Kim decided to kiss Shego again, she wasn't really sure. Maybe it was because she wanted to feel the gentleness and experience the feeling again? Well, that was definitely true… but no. There must be a bigger reason to it than that. Was it because Shego was an amazing kisser? … No, that couldn't be it. Kim just didn't get it. Why did she want to kiss Shego again? Kim mentally chuckled as a silly thought entered her head:

_Maybe it's because I love Shego._

At this, Kim froze. Completely. Her hands stopped running through Shego's silky black hair, and her lips stopped moving against Shego's, causing Shego to be the only one doing the kissing at the moment. _Love… Shego? Me… love Shego? Hah! Yeah right!_

_**If you don't love her, then why are you kissing her?**_

_Huh? What the hell?_ Kim thought as she frowned. _What the hell was that?_

_**Me.**_

_Okay, that's good to know. So who are you?_

_**I'm you.**_

_What, like my conscience?_

_**I guess you could say that.**_

_Okay, sooo… why are you talking to me?_

_**I'm here to help you.**_

_With what? Start talking sense!_

_**With your love life.**_

… _My love life? My love life is fine! Ron is my boyfriend and we're really happy together! So you can go now, please and thank you._

_**Then explain to me why you're kissing Shego.**_

…

_**Can't think of anything, eh?**_

_Shut up! I'm thinking!_

_**Since I'm you, technically, I can do your thinking for you.**_

_Okay, humor me._

_**You're kissing Shego because you love her.**_

_HAH! Ohhh… that's funny. Now seriously, tell me the real reason._

… _**You idiot, that IS the real reason.**_

_It can't be! I can't love Shego! I'm with Ron!_

_**Just because you're with him doesn't mean you love him.**_

_But I do love him!_

_**Are you sure it's love you feel for him… not just care?**_

…

_**Even if you love someone for a time, that love can fade. I'm sorry to say that you just don't feel that way towards him anymore, and that you'll have to break up with him, hoping for the best. … Actually I'm not sorry, because Shego is dead sexy. You better ask her out.**_

_What the hell?! How do you know these things anyway?!_

_**I told you before, I'm you. I know everything that you think and feel. The only reason I exist is to help you figure out your thoughts and feelings.**_

_How come you never started talking to me with love issues before, like with Josh or Eric?_

_**Those situations weren't important enough. But THIS… oh man, this is just huge. Your feelings towards this woman are immense, girl.**_

_I REALLY want you to shut up now._

_**All right, all right. But just remember this. No matter what your mind tells you… that you shouldn't like her because she's a girl, or your enemy, or that you shouldn't date her because you have Ron… ignore them. Listen to what your heart tells you, not your mind. Your heart is the thing that makes important decisions such as this. Trust me, even if it's not that strong yet… you DO love her.**_

_I…_

_**Trust me girl, you do. And more than likely, she loves you to. I'd take your chances with her. I think you two would be very cute together…**_

_HEY!_ Kim's conscience never replied to her after that. _Wow,_ Kim thought, _I just had an argument with myself… and lost. … That is __**so**__ wrong._

Kim broke out of her thoughts right after and opened her eyes, just to notice that Shego's were half-open and staring at her. Kim also noted that their kiss had ended, and she just hoped that she wasn't lying there making funny faces during her argument for too long.

Kim's olive depths stared into Shego's as she reanalyzed her whole conversation with herself. _I… love Shego? Really? I mean, she's really beautiful, funny, sarcastic, strong, athletic, independent and amazing, but c'mon! … Oh God, I really do love her. _Realization kicked in, and Kim mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"… Princess?" Shego muttered out softly, but loud enough for Kim to hear as the redhead sat up, allowing Shego to pull in her long, pale legs and sit up herself. Kim had her eyes closed as her head was leaning downward, her whole body tense as she continued to think things over. "…… Princess?" The ex-hero repeated.

This time, Kim's head slowly lifted itself upwards, her eyes fluttering open to reveal a confused gaze, eyes shining brightly as tears threatened to leak out.

"Oh Kimmie…" The green woman whispered. She slowly outstretched her arm and rested her pale hand on Kim's hot, right cheek, gently thumbing away a crystal tear as it crawled its way down her smooth skin. Kim lifted up her own arms and used her hands to hold Shego's on her cheek and keep it there, leaning into the touch, dying to feel it's warmth and comfort.

Shego sensed her confusion and desperation, so she effortlessly used her free arm and snaked it around the teen hero's waist, moving her hand that was on her cheek and positioned it on Kim's red mane of hair, pulling her towards her and rested Kim's head on her bare upper chest, feeling Kim's hot tears leak down onto her winter green skin, causing her to shiver.

"Cupcake… do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

_Oh, I dunno, maybe what's wrong is that you just suddenly kiss me and don't even explain to me why, and also act as if nothing's happened!_ This harsh thought caused larger drops of tears to leak out of Kim's eyes. Shego noticed this, so she began to pet the redhead's head ever so softly, resulting in a light whimper escaping Kim's mouth.

"… Shego." Kim was finally able to whisper. She used her hand to wipe away most of her tears as she tilted her head upwards to stare into Shego's green ocean deep eyes, glad that she at least had her full attention. "Do you love me?"

This question caused Shego to freeze. Her dark eyebrows lowered as her eyes became hazed in thought. Kim continued to stare at her, patiently yet impatiently waiting for an answer. Shego let out a deep breath through her nostrils and tilted her head upwards to stare at the reddish, orange-ish, clear sky, the still visible sun warming her features. "Love is a… complicated word." As she spoke, she continued to stroke Kim's red mane of hair, her grip on her tightening at times. "It's… something I haven't felt for anyone in a long time—don't _even_ mention my brothers, or Drakken for that matter. I'm usually a person who doesn't like to let others know how I really feel. … But you, Kimmie, are an exception." She paused—for dramatic effect, and to gather up her thoughts. "I'm being completely honest with you here, Pumpkin. I care for you, I really do. I'm jealous that you're with that buffoon sidekick of yours. My heart aches when you kiss him. So I wanted to kiss you… to see what it felt like, and to try and win you over. Is this what love is? I'm not really sure." Shego explained honestly, still staring at the sky. "It's still difficult to say whether I love you or not, but judging by how much I hurt inside when you're with your _boyfriend_," Shego's voice was dripping with acid, "... yeah, I think I might love you."

"But do you really?! Do you really love me?!" Kim urged. The anxiousness in her voice surprised Shego, but she wasn't disappointed. "Because I love you…" As Shego heard this, she felt her heart slam against her ribcage, that familiar feeling of butterflies returning. Hearing Kim say those words simply made Shego happier than she ever was.

"Yeah…" Shego voiced out softly, lowering her head to meet Kim's gaze, a soft blush grazing her cheeks. "… I love you."

Kim's expression beamed instantly, and new sudden tears of a relived emotion began flowing out of her eyes. Slightly embarrassed, she used her hands to quickly rub her eyes—an action that Shego found rather cute. Shego used no effort to stop a smile from forming on her face. As Kim rubbed her eyes, she gently cupped her face in her hands. Kim's arms were now limp at her sides, and she sniffed before she reopened her eyes to see Shego's beautiful pale face smiling at her. Shego thumbed away her tears before leaning in slowly, her gaze flickering from Kim's eyes to her lips, then back to Kim's eyes again.

Soon enough, Shego leaned in completely and allowed their lips to touch, and as this happened, as the warmth spread through her body, Kim was completely convinced that this wasn't a dream. She loved Shego. Shego loved her. These feelings were real. Shego was holding her gently and kissing her softly. All of these actions were real. All of it was real… real, loving, and amazing.

A small sob escaped Kim's mouth before she fully kissed Shego back with equal soft, loving passion. They both danced gracefully along each other's lips, blushes staining their faces.

Soon enough, the kiss ended, both enemies—and now lovers—staring deep into each others eyes, small but true smiles on their faces. Shego lightly wrapped her arms around the redhead and gently began petting her head again, cause the redhead to giggle, her tears from earlier now completely gone.

"So… uhh…" Shego now found it hard to start a conversation. It was kind of awkward to say the least… in a good way, but it was still awkward. "… How are you gonna break the news to that buffoon sidekick of yours?"

Kim glared at her. "Are you just _trying_ to ruin the moment?" She asked letting out an annoyed sigh while closing her eyes. She sat still for a moment before leaning forward and resting her head comfortably on Shego's right shoulder, opening her eyes slightly and talking into her shoulder: "I… I don't really know how I'm going to tell him. I mean… it'll break his heart…"

Shego held her a little tighter. "If he's really your best friend, he'll understand." The plasma-wielding woman stated.

Kim angled her head to look her lover in the eyes. "When I decide to tell him… will you come with?"

"I don't really want to…" Shego noticed Kim's eyes sharpen, "… but if it'll make you happy, then I'll come."

Satisfied, Kim showed off a slight smile a planted a kiss on Shego's inner shoulder. "By the way…" Kim started. "What's that second favor you wanted me to do for you?"

"For you to dump that buffoon and be my girlfriend."

Kim released a chuckle before replying: "It isn't a favor if I'm offering in the first place." With that said, Kim pressed her lips against Shego's and wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing her closer. Both girls moaned slightly at the contact and as the kiss became more heated.

"Kimmie-cub! I'm just here to tell you that your mother's home and—WHAT THE HELL?! KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!"

"DAD!!" Kim yelled in annoyance, ending her kiss with Shego.

Shego, in return, sighed out in annoyance. _This is going to be a long night…_

Everything that happened from that point forward was utter chaos.

**Phew! Finally, it's done!! How many of you were actually able to read through all that? :P I know it's really long… but this is my first KP story, and I really like it, and I had lots of fun writing it, and that's all that matters! Oh… and if people like it I may even write a sequel to it. Oh… and if any of you can guess where I got the quote: "Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" I'll give you an e-cookie! Lol Hint: it's from a videogame. :P So… please review! **


End file.
